


Exercise For The Imagination

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: Daniel’s habit of filming himself exercising was a real gift. Fernando had seen the thumbnail and realized he’d need to wait to look at it. This needed to be viewed in private. Preferably while in bed.





	Exercise For The Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> I had this done before Fernando said he was leaving, so it has nothing to do with that. Also, total headcanon that Fernando is a bit of a size queen...

_"Big ol booty in the air"_

The tag was very typically Daniel, Fernando thought. Daniel’s habit of filming himself exercising was a real gift, a seemingly endless source of viewing pleasure. He’d seen the notification and hoped it would be good, then seen the thumbnail and realized he’d need to wait to look at it. This needed to be viewed in private. Preferably while in bed.

When he was finally alone that night he pulled up Daniel’s account again. Oh, the thumbnail was promising. The pike-exercise had never been his personal favorite, but he could definitely see the benefits of watching Daniel do it. His mind was getting ahead of him, thinking about Daniel with his legs suspended like that in the exercise machine, all sweaty and hot to the touch, straining for balance with every muscle moving and working to keep him steady...

He took a deep breath. It would have been worse for Daniel, he supposed, but very nice to look at, if he could have been made to exercise in lycra. Fernando had had to tear his eyes away more times than he cared to count when they had been cycling together, Daniel in his lycra shorts leaving very little – or rather something quite big – to the imagination.

 

From the look of the thumbnail Daniel was in some kind of tight exercise-wear, snug against his legs and showing off his ass – _booty_ , Fernando thought with a snort of laughter – but still sort of loose in the front. The shirt had no sleeves and well-muscled arms were on blatant display. For some reason he had a hat on, his curls hidden away underneath, but Fernando supposed you just couldn’t have everything.

He settled down comfortably against the headboard of his bed, navigating his phone with his left hand, and took another deep breath. He knew the video would be too short for his liking, he always felt a bit cheated. He pressed play with his thumb and just watched.

Daniel moved, raising his ass while keeping his arms straight, until he was almost doing a handstand. Then he slowly repeated the motion, lowering himself back down until his body was a taut, straight line again. The video showed him doing this twice over, and then stopped.

This was very good.

Fernando pressed play again, his right hand already inside his boxers, his cock firm from him thinking about Daniel this way. He used to try to stop himself, it wasn’t appropriate, really... but it would only ever last until Daniel made a comment that could mean something dirty, and then Fernando’s mind would be in the gutter again. Or Daniel would post another one of his videos, sweaty and panting and just _begging_ for someone to get him out of his sweaty clothes and join him in a nice, warm shower, and who was Fernando to _not_ think about it then?

 

There was some kind of music in the clip but he was more interested in the little grunts of effort coming from Daniel. One good thing about physical fitness, apart from looking hot when exercising, was stamina. Fernando was willing to bet Daniel could go on for a bit. His own cock twitched expectantly and he focused his eyes on _that_ part of Daniel’s physique.

Those pants should be outlawed, he thought. From the look of it Daniel didn’t have anything on under them, and there was a very noticeable bulge. It was an incredible tease. Fernando had never seen it in real life but he was intrigued, it looked big enough to be worth quite a bit of effort. He squeezed himself tighter, closing his eyes and imagining Daniel unhooking his feet from the straps, standing up and taking off his shirt. He’d look so good, that great body, toned and firm and his skin always with that gorgeous tan that made him look _lickable_. Fernando groaned, moving his hand a little faster.

He didn’t need to play the video again but he did, the little noises were too perfect. Keeping his eyes closed it was easy to imagine Daniel sounding like that under different circumstances, panting slightly and again struggling a little to keep his body steady as Fernando got on his knees and pulled those pants down. If he was right about Daniel’s size...

His hand moved quicker and his skin was getting slick. Abandoning his phone, he pushed his clothes out of the way, freeing his cock and sighing in relief. It felt so good, and it was even easier to imagine it then, undressing for a shower where he could help Daniel get nice and clean while lavishing attention on his cock. He’d love to get his hands on it, wrap his fingers around it to see how thick it was, touch Daniel carefully, teasingly, taste him and do everything nice and _slow_ , pushing Daniel’s buttons until he couldn’t wait any longer.

It was a lovely thought. Daniel without his jokes and banter, all need and want, realizing he’d need to take control if he wanted his glorious cock satisfied. Fernando would let him, of course he would, but teasing someone until they just _took_ you could be so much fun, and it usually led to pretty mind-blowing sex.

He moaned, his orgasm drawing closer. He raised his hips just a little, imagining Daniel supporting himself on his arms again, towering above him, looking down at him with those delicious curls hanging down, that mischievous look in his eyes, sharing that second of expectation before he’d move forward. Squeezing his eyes shut he moved his hand even faster, his cock not so much slick as wet with precome, he imagined the wonderful stretch, that feeling of being filled entirely, the pleasure of getting completely and thoroughly _fucked_...

With an almost surprised gasp he felt his balls tighten, his cock getting even harder for a second before that first shock of release shot through him, so warm and relaxing. For a little while he floated along with the pulsing sensation, muscles working purely on instinct and his mind not working at all. He closed his hand firmly around his cock, wanting to ride out the last waves before opening his eyes and coming back to reality, unwilling to leave the image of the grinning, naked Daniel still vivid in his thoughts.

He sighed and felt himself sink even further into the bed when he finally started feeling done. In a way he almost felt numb, kind of drained. He made a face at the stickiness coating his hand and his cock; some of it had ended up on his stomach but thankfully he’d managed to keep it off his clothes. Carefully, he got up and went to wash off, his legs pleasantly weighty, kind of like after a nice workout. He’d have to remember to save that video of Daniel’s before it got deleted for whatever reason.

When he came back to the bed there were two messages on his phone, both from Daniel. The first telling him the time and place of the driver dinner they had planned for after the race that Sunday, the second apologizing if anybody had already told him.

_“A sign, maybe?”_ Fernando thought. He’d long since stopped feeling guilty about his fascination with Daniel, maybe it was time to actually do something about it? He smiled to himself and started getting ready for bed. _“Maybe.”_

 

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as per usual. :)  
> Thank you for the read. <3


End file.
